


Filled To The Brim

by Selina_2000



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Situational Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: Joker gets Harley a new toy. Inspired in a line from the Harley Quinn cartoon.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Filled To The Brim

The metal table was cold enough to make Harley shiver. Her body bended over the edge, ass sticking up to the air, chest flat against the surface and head held in place by firm grip on her hair. Her long painted nails scratched the metal, looking for something to hold onto, but the tabletop was far too smooth and so every time the Joker thrusted into her, her body slid forward, and was pulled back as he retreated, only to thrust seconds later with as much strength as the time before. The friction of her skin against the metal was making her breasts itchy, and she was pretty sure she would have rashes when this was over. Not that she would complain about it; she never complained about her pudding.

Behind her, the Joker grunted, his cock twitching inside her tight ass. Letting go of her pale blond locks, he placed both hands on Harley’s hips, nails digging into her creamy white skin, and began to rock into her even faster, jamming into her balls deep.

“Puddin’!”, she shrieked, surprised at the sudden change of pace.

“Hush, Harley. Can’t see I’m too busy to talk right now?”

She bit her lip, suppressing a cry. “But -- but you are going to fast!”

As fast as a lighting, a fist hit the table just near her head with a loud thud. “Shut up!”

She nodded, teeth cutting through the fragile skin of her lips hard enough to draw blood. She told herself to enjoy it, that his happiness was her happiness.  _ It’s just his way of showing he loves and wants me.  _ She smiled slightly at her thought, yes, the Joker loved her. And she loved him, loved him enough to do anything. And with that in mind, her moans soon joined his, echoing through the walls of the abandoned warehouse. A wide grin formed on his face,  _ those  _ were the sounds he wanted her to make. Not her annoying whimpers or cries, but those sweets little moans filled with pleasure.

And then, with a final thrust, it was over: his thick cum shooting into her, flooding her ass. Without pulling out, he collapsed on top of her, panting as his breath returned to normal, his heavy frame weighing her down. His sweaty hands slid between her body and the table, cupping her boobs as he placed kisses on her neck.

“Oh, Harley, I have a surprise for you.”

Her eyes went wide in excitement. “I looove surprises!”, she said cheerfully, and would have clapped her hands, had she been able to do so.

His long fingers twisted her nipples, causing her to giggle. “I know you do”, he whispered seductively, mouth moving to lick the patch of skin underneath her ear. “And I’m sure you will fucking love this one. But for it to work, I’ll need to you to stay very still. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded. “Yes, Mistah J. Anything for you.”

“Good girl”, he purred before standing up and removing his softening cock from inside her. She heard his footsteps, as he crossed the warehouse back to where they had laid their backpacks and weapons. He searched for something, throwing out everything that was in his way, scattering guns and tricks all over the floor. 

“Here it is”, he announced, jogging back to where his lover was, carrying with him a small black box. 

Even though Harley had been holding up her ass, as soon as he had pulled out, the creamy white cum started oozing out of her hole. “Tsk tsk”, he reprimanded, running a slender finger along the pearly trail that it left behind, collecting the viscous substance and putting it back into her asshole. 

He walked around the table and place the box right in front of her. “Wanna make a guess on what’s inside?”

She nodded happily. “Umm.. is it a jewel? You know I have been dying for a new necklace!”

“Well,”, he pondered, “you could call it a jewel if you wanted to. But it’s not for your pretty neck”, he laughed in his classic manic way, “No, no, for that we will have to find something another day. Maybe pearls?”

“Oh, I would love a pearly necklace. But what’s in the box then?”

His eyes sparked with a glint of mishchiviouness as he opened the lid, revealing a silvery object. It had a thin tip and it widden towards the middle, followed by a notch and a large flared base shaped like a heart and decorated with a huge red crystal. A butt plug, she immediately recognized. “So, do you like it?”

Harley’s jaw opened, but no words came out. “It’s huge!”, she exclaimed, but as soon as she noticed that a small frown was forming on the Joker’s face, she shook her head and smiled. “I mean, it’s perfect!”

He clapped. “Great, great, great. Now you can keep me inside you all the times.”

“You mean…?”

“Oh, silly girl, this plug isn’t only decorative. I bought it so you could have my cum in your ass, just how I know you like”, he paused for a heartbeat, pretending to ponder about the subject, then he raised an eyebrow. “I mean, you like it, don’t you?”

“Yes, of course I love it, Mistah J. I love everything you give me”, the sugary words fell out of her mouth automatically, she didn’t even need to think about it, pleasing him had become a second nature for her.

“HA! Just like I thought!”, he exclaimed, picking up the plug from its box, jumping through the table and positioning himself behind Harley. “Try not to move, darling”, he warned and then, without further notice, he began to insert the new toy inside her ass. She clenched at the coldness of the plug, and he had to coax her into relaxing to be able to push the rest of the device into her. Finally, the plug was fully inside her. “You may rise, dear.”

She shifted as she got up, still adjusting to the new feeling. “It feels funny”, she said giggling. He smiled softly and pulled her close, holding her against his unclothed chest.

“I’m glad you are enjoying it.”

She inhaled deeply, taking in the strong smell of his perfume and melted into his embrace. She loved when he held her in his arms, and always felt safe and protected. Nothing bad could happen as long as she was with her puddin’. He leaned down, kissing her roughly, an act the she replied eagerly, parting her lips for him. When he pulled away, her lips were swollen and reddish, but she could have gone like that forever.

“I love you, darling. You know that, don’t you?”, he asked, still so close to her that she could feel his hot breath on her face.

“I know, puddin’. I love you too. I love you more than anything in this world.”

He tucked a loose hair lock back behind her ear. “Then will you bring something for me?”

“Oh, puddin’, of course! Just name it and I’ll make sure you get it.”

He grinned and let go of her. “ _ Per- _ fect”, he cheered. From the place where they had carelessly thrown it before, he picked her red and black jumpsuit and handed it to her. “Get dressed and go to the store, I have a insane need for some grape juice.”

She cocked her head. “But what about the plug?”

He dismissed her worries with a wave of his hand. “Don’t you worry about that, no one will notice. Now, get moving, we don’t have time to waste.”

“Sure thang, Mistah J”, she said with a coy smile as she began to put on the suit. When she was dressed, she turned her upper body to check whether the plug was showing. “Puddin’, I dunno, but the suit is very thigh and the lump seems quite noticeable...” But he hadn’t stuck around to hear her worries, having already headed towards the bags and picked up his phone. She sighed knowing that he was far too immersed in the comedy show he was watching, she couldn’t distract him with her problems.

_ No one will care, _ she told herself as she left their hiding spot and walked to the closest convenience store. Just walking proved to be a difficult task, as with each movement she made, she could constantly feel the plug inside her. Not only that, but she could also feel the cum, which had now gone cold. When the store entered her line of sight, she unholstered her pop gun. The parking lot was empty, and through the windows, Harley could see that the cashier was the only employee working at the moment.  _ Good for me! _ , she thought, running towards the door, prepared to kick it open.

A dry cry escaped her throat as she lost her balance and fell to her butt, making the plug seemingly reach even further. “Damned automatic doors!”, she shouted as she got up, groaning with the discomfort that the plug caused. 

Behind the counter, the scared clerk had retreated to the wall, pressing so hard against it as if he thought that he could perhaps pass through it and hide.

“You!”, Harley pointed the gun at the employee. “Tell me where is the grape juice!”

He shook with fear, the words stumbling on top of each other. “In-- in the frid-- fridge. The back-kk. Plea--se don’t-tt hurt me-e.”

“Oh, shut the fuck up, you asshole!”, she yelled, her back already turned to him. She couldn’t care less about him, the only thing in her mind was the juice. Her eyes scanned the shelves, looking for the right bottle. “AHA! Here it is!”

Making a precarious pile with the bottles, she carried it to the counter. “See, I’ll be needing a car. Do you have the keys to that junk parked outside?”

With trembling hands, the cashier reached into his pockets and pulled out the car keys, dropping them into Harley’s waiting hand. She smiled cheekly. “Thanks, you are honey! And could you pack those?”, she gestured to the bottles and the clerk quickly placed then in a large plastic bag. She took it and off she went, juice in one hand, keys on the other. 

Driving back to the warehouse was easier than walking. Despite the loud noise the car made, and of the smoke coming out of its back.

“I’m back!”, she announced happily as she pushed open the door.

The Joker barely raised his eyes from his phone. “Good, I was getting thirsty.”


End file.
